The Kanto War: Legend Of Red
by masterreloaded
Summary: Pokemon Theory inspired story. On the day he would start his Pokemon journey, Red's dreams were taken from him in a matter of seconds. How will he escape the hell that is now his world? Rated M for: Violence, Sexual content, death of human/pokemon. Slight Specialshipping
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**This story contains Human and Pokemon death alike, fair warning to all who read.**

It started out like any other day would have. A flock of Pidgeys could be seen overhead, temporarily blocking out the sun and casting a few specks of shadows on the dirt road, most likely migrating to the southern most parts of the Kanto region. The little scurry of Rattata's could be heard throughout the brush, either being chased by a fellow species of Rattata or just rummaging around. Caterpies and Weedles making their way from Viridian forest to evolve into Kakunas and Metapods and woud then eventually evolve into beautiful Butterfrees and devastating Beedrills who would migrate back to Viridian forest to breed and repeat the process.

I was always fascinated with Pokémon and how they worked, how they thought, and how they fought. To be a Pokémon Master was my long time dream and today was that magical day for all young children who shared the dream as well. I wanted to climb the ranks of the Pokémon Gyms and then enter the Pokémon league to become the Kanto region Champion.

Being that I was only ten years old I was still fresh to the outside world and didn't really know of anything unless my mother told me about it, but even then she never liked to frighten me and always told me about the lighter side of every thing and every story. I took all of her words in stride and felt even more confident in becoming a Master

I will never forget that day though.

The day my life and dream was taken from me.

I remember it so clearly though. I had just gotten out of bed and put on my clothes, ready to get my first Pokémon from Professor Oak but had stayed up most of the night thinking on who I would pick, instantly regretting it when the alarm clock sounded off that morning. I thought about Bulbasaur and how cool it would be to own a bellowing Venusaur after evolving it, but after thinking it through, Venousaur would not be my starter. I thought about Squirtle as well, being able to evolve it into a mighty Blastoise, surf across unknown waters safely and find all kinds of rare Pokémon, but alas, I would not choose Squirtle neither.

My starter Pokemon would be Charmander. Seeing fit how it matched my nickname Red, which everyone in town knew me as. They always told me it was because of the Pokemon league cap I always wore and that I stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd, some even joked that it was surgically attatched to my head.

And they were right,well almost right, I felt utterly naked without my cap on my head. I picked it up and smiled, remembering how special this article of clothing was, given by my father who I still don't know the identity of but treasured it with all my being, knowing that even if I never knew my father, he was always with me. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, smiling and acknowledging that this was the start of my legacy. I rushed out of the door and down the stairs to see my mother making yet another fantastic breakfast for me, knowing I would not be home for quite some time.

"Morning mom" I said eagerly, pulling out the chair and sitting down, oggling at all the food laid out on the table.

Silence.

"So mom, I think I finally figured out which Pokémon I'm going to choose" Speaking up a bit to spark a conversation with my mother who was acting just a little strange this morning, but it was to be expected seeing as I was her only child.

"That's nice dear..." That's all I got. My mother busied herself with washing dishes and putting away silverware without so much as a peep.

"Mom, you know I'm going to keep in touch right?" These words seemed to break her down as she put her hands on the counter and shuttered a little.

I knew what was going on, after me saying that there was nothing that would stop my mom from the onslaught of tears I was about to endure, but oddly enough, I didn't get any. Too my surprise my Mom turned around and gave me a warm smile, her eyes red and a tad puffy. She just looked at me for what seemed like ages, her light brown eyes staring at me like she was never going to see me again and wanting to capture a mental image of me for her to always have. I smiled back at her as I fought back the tears, Pokémon Masters never cry, do they? I got up and walked over to my mother, engulfing her in a mighty bear hug. I loved my mom more than words can say, she was the strongest person I knew, raising me all by herself. But this is what I have to do, it's my lifelong dream and I can't let her, or my father down.

"Don't worry mom, I'll visit and write often"

"I know you will sweetie" She said, wiping away the few tears that streaked down her face. I gave my mom a small kiss on the cheek and headed to the door, grabbing my backpack and swinging it over my shoulders.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll bring Charmander back for you too meet it before I head on out." And with that I swung open the door and started barreling down the road, not once looking back, but if I did I would have seen my mother leaning against the door with her hand gently rubbing her other, always worrying about her little Red.

She watched as I ran to the Professor Oak Preserve on the outskirts of town. Even though she watched me do this very act many times, she couldn't shake an odd feeling that something was off. The flock of Pidgeys were no longer flying above, and the faint sounds of the Rattata could not be heard nor seen in the brush just on the other side of the road. The Caterpies and Weedles who were getting ready for their next process in life in the abundance of tress were no where to been seen either, just a handful of Metapods and Kakunas that already had begun circle of life, and with this time of the year she would have expected to countless Pokemon running amuck.

She almost wanted to call him back and have him venture out a different day, but she knew he had waiting too long for this day to come and let it be. Still cautious she watched as her little boys figure got smaller and smaller and the clouds above got darker and darker. . .

I burst through the humongous wooden doors of Professors Oaks lab just when the first dark cloud was overhead and was greeted by his many assistants. I was a regular here and everyone knew me by my nickname, some stopping to ask me which Pokémon I would choose, but most of them already knowing what it would be. I kept a goofy grin on my face as I walked the halls of this tremendous lab, still in awe at the monitors, computers and screens displaying hundreds of pictures of Pokémon. I sometimes wondered if I should stay here in Pallet and help the Professor with his research, I was already welcomed and had a knack for all sorts of field work, but from what Professor Oak told me just a week prior, his proposal was too good to be true. I kept my grin as I finally found his office, nothing fancy, just a desk and a monitor in the corner opposite from where he would sit, stacks on stack of paper littered the room, some reports and others even I didn't know what they meant. I stopped as i heard a faint yet familiar sound emitting from the Professors desk. I gave a small laugh and put my hand to my face, 'that old man never seems to get enough sleep'

And soon enough I found the Professor, sleeping with his head down on his desk.

"Professor.." I said in a hushed tone

"Professor!" Adding a little more bass to my voice

"**PROFESSOR**!" I practically screamed, making the elderly man to scramble from his place looking frantically from side to side, knocking down the papers on his desk and having a few assistants in the hall stop what they were doing and gaze in.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He instantly said, looking around only to see me standing there giving him a bullshit grin, knowing all too well his old ass was sleeping.

"Ah, Red. It's just you" Oak said as he stretched out his arms and ran his hands through his greying hair

"No sleep again Professor?" He could only shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out a long yawn, almost making me want to yawn along with him. He composed himself and stood up, dusting off his lab coat and adjusting his pants.

"Same old same old my dear boy, an old man like me shouldn't be working too hard. But enough of my bickering, I suppose I shouldn't keep you here any longer, we both know why you are here at such an ungodly hour." Oak said with a little sarcasm in his voice, which was rare for him.

"You know Oak, it's already nine in the morning, I thought I'd let you sleep in a little." Already noticing a slight sheepish grin come across his face I let out a small laugh

"Right this way my boy."

I followed the Professor down a series of hallways as he casually smoked a homemade cigarette and mingled with a few employees, but eventually stopping short at a door I have never seen before. It wasn't too grand, a simple sliding glass door tinted out so you could not see inside with the oh so familiar Pokeball logo on the front. He motioned with his hand for me to step inside. Taking a few steps towards the door they slide open, showing me the grand room I was about to enter. In the middle of the room I saw a small machine, just about my height, connected to many wires leading to computers and monitors beeping continuously. My stride was slow, but my energy levels were off the charts, I was surprised I wasn't bouncing around like a wild Tauros. But I kept my cool and kept in stride with Oak, I was after all going to be a Champion, why not start now?

We both walked up to the machine and instantly the lights turned on, showing every corner of the room. It wasn't huge, but it was filled with electronics and wires. Oak pressed a few buttons and the top started to rise, cool steam hit my hands as the lid de-pressurized, revealing three solitary Pokeballs, each having a symbol of the type of Pokémon inside.

"Well Red, it's time." He said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_...rumble...rumble...rumble..._

_'what was that? Eh, probably just one of the old farts machines._

" I have watched you grow up from a young lad fascinated by Pokémon to a young teenager wanting to explore the unknown world. You have helped me tremendously throughout my years of work here, and for that I thank you"

_...rumble...rumble...rumble..._

_'there it is again, I must be imagining it. It's probably my heart beating'_

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you three starter Pokémon here today for the Trainers of Pallet. As you know we have Squirtle the Water type, Bulbasaur the Grass type and Charmander, the fire type." Those last words almost making me want to grab the Pokeball and release the lizard Pokemon.

"But you and I both know which one will be chosen today" He said with sincere smile. "You and Charmander have been very close these past few months, almost like you were meant to be partners"

_...rumble...RUMBLE...RUMBLE..._

_'Ok that wasn't my heart beating._

_Does he not feel that?'_

"**Attention all personnel, please report to the main lobby. Attention, all personnel, please report to the main lobby.**"

"Christ, what now? I'm sorry Red, but I must take my leave" He said, grabbing Charmanders Pokeball and gently handing it to Red with a warm smile and overjoyed old eyes that would have shed a tear if the intercom was not calling for him specifically.

"Charmander..." I said, holding the Pokeball as if were a precious child, almost not wanting to release the beast yet.

**...RUMBLE...RUMBLE...BOOM...**

That ear deafening boom nearly knocked my ear drums to smitherins and made Professor grab hold of the small machine close to the door for support. I had barely enough time to recompose myself before I saw people running outside of the sliding glass door every which way in a panicked state. Oak was already out the door before I could utter a word and had stopped one of his assistants to explain what was going on.

"It's the Johtans sir. They've come" Said the young man as he quickly ran with the crowd out of sight. A small panicked look came over Oaks face as he turned to me.

"Red, come with me. Now." The seriousness in his voice was all too convincing for me to follow him into the crowd. We ran throughout the maze of halls yet again headed to the main lobby, hopefully once there the Professor would let me in on what is happening and who the 'Johtans" were. Every emotion ran through my body as I followed the elderly man. Anxiety, fear, panic, I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment until it hit me.

**'MOM!'**

I turned down a hallway only to hear the Professor yell my name desperately, but I wouldn't respond, I had to get home and protect my mother from this unknown enemy.

"**BOOM**"

I was thrown to the ground and skidded a few feet before my back slammed against the wall, knocking the wind right out of me. I opened my eyes only to shut them instantly as dust and smoke blinded me and filled my lungs with this nasty odor. I coughed and heaved as I stood up to see what had caused me to be thrown like a rag doll. And to my horror I saw the perpetrator. The man couldn't have been more than 30 years old, dressed in heavy leather armor that I have never seen before and riding on top of a mysterious Pokémon whose body was basked in electricity, sparks flying from all places over his body. I stood in awe as my eyes violently took in every aspect of these two.

"Red!" Screamed the Professor as he grabbed for a Pokeball, releasing an Alakazam

"Raiku, take care of that retched Alakazam" Said the mysterious man atop this apparent 'Raiku'

"Alakazam Barrier!" The Pokémon emitted from his ball and quickly created a light blue mirror that blocked the oncoming attack

"Red! You need to leave! Now!"

"But where?" I screamed frantically, not knowing which way to go not wanting to leave the Professor

"Red! NOW!"

'Raiku! Use Thunder!'

I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear as the mysterious Pokémon unleashed a mighty roar towards me and Oak's Alakazam. His body basked in light as he charged up one of the most powerful Thunders I have ever seen in my life, the trainer atop of him did not seem fazed as the growing body of electricity engulfed him as well and seemingly slithered throughout the hall towards Alakazam, I watched in horror as the giant yellow electric snake made it's way towards me, getting ever so closer with each passing second, but before I could even process what was happening. I blacked out.

That's all I can remember from that day. I woke up a few days later in the lower portions of the lab, slowly at first but panicked as everything started to settle in. I did my best to sit up but was thrown back down to the bed as immense pain shot everywhere through my body. Needles, straps and all sorts of gadgets had been hooked up to me and my bed, almost making me look like an experiment of some sort. My eyes grew wide in fear as I started to recall the events of the past few days. Was Mom ok? Where is the Professor? What is going on?!

As if on cue, the Professor waltz into the room with his trademark cigarette hanging from his lips. The bags under his eyes showed just how little sleep the elderly man had gotten, and the sling holding his dainty arm as well as the crutch under his armpit showing just how serious the attack was. I locked eyes with his, hoping I would see Oaks reassuring smile towards me, letting me know everything was going to be alright. But alas, that was not the case. The professor ran his fingers through his hair and drooped his head, shaking it as he stood in the doorway not wanting to come in, but not wanting to leave. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out my familiar old hat, trampled and dirty, but still intact. He calmly walked over and set it on my bedside, and with a sullen voice that I will never forget, he spoke

"Red. . . . Pallet town is gone"

...

...

Ten years this war has raged, and for ten long years we have gotten no where. Many lives have been lost for claiming small portions of land, only to be taken back in the blink of an eye. It was never ending human and Pokémon death alike in these times, but we were fighting for our lives and our very homes. After that day, I swore I would fight until my last breath to eradicate the Johto brutes and claim back our land and my home town of Pallet. And for ten long years I have trained my Pokémon to the best of their abilities to destroy the scourge we call 'Johto'. Professor Oak knew I would sign up to fight for the cause and he did not stop me, but instead he helped me throughout my journey. I met all sorts of Pokémon new and old and morphed together the perfect team through extensive research about types and abilities.

In the deepest corners of Viridian Forest I caught a Pikachu with tremendous power who was always willing to fight and prove that such a small creature could fight with the power of Zapdos, the lord of all thunder and lightning. While traveling through Cerulean I met a young woman who had taken in Pokémon that had lost their trainers, and that's where I met a Bulbasaur who willingly joined my team to revenge his fallen partner and would work hard to prove he could be the strongest Venusaur in all the land. While in Vermillion city I met a renegade Squirtle, angered by war and the Johto nation for leaving him to die alone and without his trainer, he was more than eager to evolve and become mighty a Blastoise to destroy his opposition. While in the mountains of Mt. Moon I met a slumbering Snorlax who nearly killed me and my team if not for the final blow my Pikachu gave to him. He was a worthy fighter and definitely a powerhouse Normal type Pokémon. In Celdaon city I found a stray Eevee whose trainer abandoned all hope during the first few months of turmoil. I took the Pokemon in and raised it preciously to the point that it evolved into a strong and healthy Espeon, a very mysterious yet powerful psychic feline Pokemon.. And finally, my Charizard, my starter Pokémon, my partner. Charmander had always been there for me, especially when times were rough. We connected on another level that most trainers could only dream to imagine, he knew what I wanted him to do before I issued the command and never hesitated. His flames could melt solid steel and his bite could tear the hide off a Tauros. The connection between ones Pokemon was always a priority for me and I made sure that each and every one of my partners understood this.

I left no stone unturned in Kanto, helping out wherever I could in the field and even helped with the Kanto Military, instantly getting me recommendations from all sorts of highly ranked officers. When I signed up I was surprised to be admitted into training with the best of the Kanto Special Forces: Squirtle Squad. They were the best of the best and were mashed together to put an end to the war one small step at a time. Their Pokémon have been through many battles and defeated countless Johto enemies. This group only had three operatives, but each of them strong in our own ways, and when working together.

They were unstoppable.

Including myself there was Misty, the water specialist from Cerulean who had lost her family from the sudden invasion ten years ago. She was the same age as me and we clicked instantly, knowing how it felt to lose family and ones closest to us. Flint was the rock and ground specialist hailing from Pewter. He had left his family the day Johto invaded, leaving his children in the care of the eldest son Brock, telling them it wasn't right just to sit around and let things get out of hand and that it was his duty as a citizen of Kanto to fight.. In our years of working together I considered him a long lost brother of mine. There was a younger girl, maybe eighteen or ninteneen who just went by the nickname Yellow because of her long blonde hair, everyone thought of her as a frail little sister, but she was equally as dangerous as the rest of us. I couldn't quite place it but there was something about her that interested me. Then there was Lieutenant Surge, the leader of this rag-tag team. He was from Vermillion and specialized in Electric type Pokémon, his experience in war was quite to our advantage when we figured out there was another war in distant lands of Sinnoh and Hoenn. He didn't go much into detail about it, but at least he knew what he was doing. He was a strong leader and determined to have all of us in and out of a hot spot in one piece with our Pokémon unharmed.

Throughout our journeys Yellow and I hit it off, not really considering a relationship in the midst of war, but just feeling comfortable with her and knowing she has my back. Everyone always teased and mocked us about it of course, we'd simply just tell them to fuck off and that nothing was going on between us and laugh with them.

This isn't the time for that kind of crap though. We were in the middle of an ongoing war and I couldn't let emotions get to me in a time like this.

The Kanto army had an outpost near the peak of Mt. Silver, although mostly deserted, we needed it for our communications systems and to gather intel on the Johto bastards. I found myself spending most of my alone time here when I was in the area and the place never stopped amazing me. The falling snow, the freezing frigid air hit my body from every which way. I placed a hand on my hat as too not lose my trademark piece of clothing for it held too many memories from my journies which showed through it's battered and worn look, but it still fit like a glove.

From this height I could see far unto the Kanto and Johto regions, seeing many amazing sights from both lands. Even though I despised the Johtans and their ways, I was always curious about their land, which Pokémon were native there and what sort of adventures I could have had. It amazed me, yet bugged me all the same, every time I look upon this land my emotions swell. It was time to end this war once and for all and reclaim the land as our own.

**A/N: **I** appreciate whoever takes their time to read this first segment of my story. This has been a project I have been very excited to write about and hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters**! **This story has been brewing in my mind for the past few months when I would revist the old school games and how majority of the elderly mentioned a war and how Lt. Surge says he was in a war. This story will be about the Pokemon Theory of Red and why he is on Mt. Silver**


	2. Invasion

As I stood upon the mountain top of Mt. Silver, I took in every aspect of this heavenly place. The cold air swirling around my body as if it was dancing with me, and the cool crisp air that made my breath freeze upon impact. To me this place was my fortress of solitude, I could always think clearly and relax my senses as I stood upon the peak. Hell, if it were possible I would even live up here, but the lack of food, water and a place to set up camp were too risky with the winds and snow here. I inhaled through my nose and slowly let the steam escape my mouth as I grabbed my one of the Pokeballs on my belt strapped around my waist, with a smile I gently rubbed my thumb against the faded symbol on the front of it, reminiscing every moment that came flooding through my mind. My first Pokémon, my partner laid in this Pokeball, the best friend I could ever ask for and one who would follow me to the depths of hell if asked. But right now none of that mattered.

I looked across the small opening at my opponent, clad in the infamous Johto Army leather armor. Never have I faced an opponent like this, one so strong and very skilful of his Pokémon, but to say I was sad or remorseful of being beaten and near death was an understatement. I knew this would be my last fight, and I would make it one to go down in history as the turning tide of the war.

I wiped the small bead of sweat and blood that lined my forehead and grasped my last Pokeball

"This is it my friend" I whispered to my Charizard, placing the Pokeball close to my forehead, muttering a small prayer to the Pokegods of old to take care of him in his final resting place

"Charizard! I choose you!" I threw the Pokeball with great force and in a blinding flash of pure white a tremendous roar emitted throughout the mountain, almost shaking the very ground we stood on. Charizard landed on the soft snow, instantly melting it in a five foot diameter around his body. He glared at the opposing trainer and Pokémon standing before him, blowing a small flame followed by a plethora of smoke, taunting the stranger. He bellowed out a blood curdling roar and flapped his mighty wings, speeding towards the trainer and Pokémon with his hands clad with fire and eyes burning with rage.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!"

===**SC===**

I laid in my bunk staring at the one above me, getting lost in my own thoughts was the only 'activity' to do at the moment. The war had been fairly quiet these past few months, nothing like the earlier years where blood was shed daily and Pokémon and Human bodies laid lifelessly throughout the lands. No, today was a quiet day, days that I despised with all my being. There hadn't been any official orders today from our higher ranking officers so myself and the rest of Squirtle Squad relaxed in our quarters in the heart of Viridian city. Flint and the Lieutenant were playing cards, an odd habit they seemed to pick up over the past few years. To them it helped 'clear the mind and soul' but really, I knew they were just really fucking bored and had nothing better to do. Misty was out in the bases water training arena with a newly aquired Gyarados, we were all some what surprised when she told us that she managed to obtain one, only being a little surprised because of the time we all spent together didn't allow us to 'catch' wild Pokemon, but the sea beast's power were legendary and it took a true master of water to control one.

Yellow was across the room sitting on her bunk reading some book about love or some crap, she always had that book on her or others ones that were exactly the same. Same story and plot, different names, it was terrible! She always tried to explain it to us but we could never take it seriously, always laughing and just blowing it off, getting us the finger from the feisty little blonde.

I was gazing at her when she rose her head and gave me a small smile, I returned with a wink which made her cheeks burn as red as Charizards tail and made her bury her head in the book while giving me the finger, again. I laughed to myself as I threw my legs over the bed and sat up. Me and Yellow's 'relationship' was a weird one, there were times where we acted like a real couple, and then times where we were just friends with benefits. True, me and Yellow had our flings, but we never fully talked about what we were or if there even was an us. So we just left it alone, plain and simple as that.

I got out of my bed and stretch out my body picking up my trainers belt and saddle from the chair beside my bunk, although the noise got me a few few glances from everyone in the room, they knew where I was going and didn't bother to ask. As I walked by Yellow I slid her a Pokeball and gave her the usual 'just in case' glance. She nodded and went back to reading her book with a small smile.

_'Someone has to look out for her' _I thought to myself as I made my way out of the barracks and onto my desired location.

I only visited the place when I was in Viridian anyways, most of the time we were always busy traveling and fighting so I couldn't get a moment of peace by myself to pay my respects. I walked out of our barracks and headed through the Viridian military camp, flashing my ID from time to time until I got to the main gates and then walked a couple hundred paces, releasing my Charizard after the one hundred mark, it seemed like a good number to stop at.

As expected he came to life with a mighty roar, ready to exterminate whoever was I was fighting, but quickly figured the situation out and calmed down. It was quite amazing how a Dragon of his size and caliber can be a violent and devastating force, but when the situation need be, he'd be as tamed as a Mr. Mime servant. I walked over to him and rubbed the side of his neck and face, letting him know where we were going today and that we needed to make it a quick trip. He bumped his head into me playfully and lowered his wings, allowing me attatch his saddle and climb into it.

"You ready buddy?" Rubbing the back of his head as he started to flap his wings and ascend into the air

"Alright then, let's head to Pallet!" Holding onto my hat as the Dragon flew at breath-taking speeds southward to our home town of Pallet.

Within twenty minutes of flying we both could see the outskirts of Pallet, or better yet, what was left of it. In the many years of that first attack on Kanto, Pallet was abandoned by all, even by Professor Oak who did his best to save his research and move to Celadon which now served as the Kanto Militaries headquarters. The town has since then been infested with all sorts of plants and Pokémon alike, most being Kanto but the occasional Johto as well. We stopped on the outskirts of the city and hovered over a few trees until as I instructed Charizard to land on a hill overlooking the small valley town. I took out my binoculars and scanned the area to see if the coast was clear, and as always there was no sign of human life, but it was always nice to be thorough. I put away my binoculars and signaled to my Pokémon the coast was clear and we both set off for Pallet on foot. The trek wasn't long and it was quite peaceful actually, it always reminded me of the days before the war.

As we got closer we got to see some of the Pokémon that inhabited the now ghost town, most being the same old Pidgeys, Rattatas and the occasional bug Pokémon, even some Sentrets and HootHoots made the journey to call this place their home, I always managed to get a sample Pokemon for the Professor when I noticed a rare or exotic Pokemon, even if they were just the common run of the muck runts that beginners have, intel is always welcome. I gave Charizard a nod towards a pack of Sentrets and Rattatas and told him to go have some fun while I did my business. With a smirk and low growl, Charizard lumbered off towards the other Pokémon, spewing small strands of fire down on them, some catching fire and burning instantly to charred remains and others getting just a glance of the flame scurrying off. I shook my head at his behavior, still a childish Charmander at heart.

I walked through the vine and dirt infested streets of my once old town, looking every which way to find my house. I stopped a few times, almost losing my ground because of the burnt and destroyed homes but eventually finding my house.

I stopped in front of the now rotting gates around the small townhouse and placed my hand on the swinging gate. I slowly pushed it forward, getting some rust induced creaks and cracks only to have it fall off completely when I pushed it all the forward. I stepped over the now useless metal and walked down the cobbled path to the front door which was hanging halfway off it's hinges and broken in the middle, indicating someone or something had broken it down during the attack most likely. I side stepped past it and stood in the front entry way trying my best to remember this old house of mine, but sadly I could not. Due to looting and nature taking its course here, the house I once called home was now just a shelter of wood for the frenzy of plants and bugs. It took me a few seconds of serious thought and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this, the last time did not end well with my stomach, but my feet started to move before my mind could come up with a decision. I walked throughout the house, absorbing every piece of detail like I did every time, trying to remember my old life.

Lost in my train of thoughts I walked past the stairs, turning back and rounding the corner as my eyes noticed the narrow entrance. I turned around, ready to leave when I felt a strange presence in the house, almost taunting me to turn around and proceed upstairs to check out the rooms. I proceeded up the stairs and dealt with all the creaks and cracks of the rotting stairs and entered into the first room on the right which was the bathroom which was like the rest of the house, broken glass mirror, destroyed toilet, shower and countertop, I didn't bother closing the door as I turned around and saw my room.

The door was open just a crack, letting just a little light shine through from the outside world. My hand shook as I raised it to grab the door knob, to be completely honest I never ventured upstairs, I didn't want to know what was taken and what was left of my old life, but my subconscious eventually took over and my hand was already on the knob and turning it, letting a cold draft of air hitting me in the face with full force, along with dust and a stray cob web. Pushing the door fully open I stepped inside to see a strange sight, on the farthest corner where my bed used to be was a small pack of Nidorans and Nidorinas with the femals nesting around a couple of eggs. I thought against taking some for samples seeing as the looks they gave me were ones of protection and anger for intruding on there newly formed home. I gave them a curt smile and put my hands up, slowly backed out of the room. I didn't feel like being poisoned today of all days and left the matter alone. I closed the door and turned around, my eyes catching another door just down the hall and making my heart sank to the furthest pits of my stomach.

It was the master bedroom. I turned halfway around before looking at the door again and slowly taking steps towards it. I decided to take a look inside, see if there was anything salvageable for a keepsake, but finding the door locked my hopes were brought down.

I'm not sure if it was wanting to find something to take back and remember it all, or if it was for closure, that I'll never be sure. I took a step back and slammed my foot near the lock of the door, easily busting it open with the door swinging and slamming against the back wall.

It was like I went back in time, everything was still here and still intact, just coated heavily in dust and darkness. Me eyes watered but never broke as I ventured through the room remembering my mother in all her ways and habits, if only she could see how dirty her room was now, she would have a heart attack! Wanting to laugh at my little joke I just shook my head, now wasn't the best time for laughing or making jokes. I let out a heavy sigh and took one last look at the room before turning around and ready to depart.

"What's this?" Silently asking myself, looking upon her vanity where she used to put on her makeup and get ready for the day.

Small objects littered the wooden piece of furniture but one stood out the most. On the corner of the vanity was a small stainless steel necklace with an amber colored pendant attached to it. I shuddered as I inspected it more closely and fully realized what the item was. My eyes began to water again as I picked it up. This was the charm I gave to my mother for her birthday when I was eight. I remember it took me countless weeks of allowance and work at the Professors Preserve to save up for it, and it meant the world to her, I remember her exact emotions when she took it out and hugged me. She never took that pendant off.

With clammy and sweaty hands I reached for the precious artifact, having an internal battle with myself if I should leave it here for purposes I couldn't understand or take it to carry on my mothers memory. Alas the battle was over and I looked upon the item in my hands, carefully wiping off the dust and admiring it in its full detail. Tears streamed down my face as I touched it, not wanting to grasp it too hard for fear of breaking it or causing it to blemish. I unclipped the hook on the chain and placed it around my neck and with a kiss I placed it under my shirt and armor, quickly walking out of the room and jogging down the stairs, I over stayed my welcome and could not be in the house anymore. I burst through the open door into the warm rays of sunshine of Pallet and bent over, losing my breakfast onto the front porch, heaving and coughing as everything came out in full force.

With sweat dripping down my brow I wiped my mouth and took long deep breaths trying to collect myself. In the distance I could see Charizard still tormenting the packs of Pokémon around the city as if it was a game to him, I gave him a quick whistle to signal I was done and we needed to leave. He careened his way over to me, stepping on random small Pokémon as he came blundering towards my house, I still couldn't stop the sweating and the cold chills I got through my body but hoped on top of Charizard and commanded him to fly off with the up most importance in my voice.

The overgrown lizard shot into the air like a bullet from a gun and quickly the sight of Pallet faded into the horizon of the mid day sun. Taking deep breaths of air at this high altitude helped a bit but I knew the dangers of that and paced myself, I commanded my Charizard to stop and hover in our current position. I sat up straight and basked in the warm sun as I took my trademark hat off and ran my hands through my hair. Why was I acting like this? It's been ten years since that dreadful day? But then again I haven't gone that far into the house

But my moment of panic and sadness quickly faded as I heard the shrill screech of a familiar sound that struck fear into most hearts. Me and Charizard quickly became vigilant for the oncoming fight, myself strapping into the saddle as I had forgotten too earlier. To the north we could see a faint shadow flapping it's wings vigorously towards us, I grabbed my hat and stuffed it into a handmade pouch on the saddle and grabbed the helmet dangling from the saddle and placed it atop my head, checking my armor to make sure it was secure, too many times I have forgotten and learned my lessons with scars littering my body.

Grasping Charizards reigns I was seconds from spurring his sides until I got full site of who the enemy was, to my surprise I got nothing of the sort as the shadow turned into a Fearow covered in the official Kanto Army Courier armor. I patted the back of my Charizards neck to relax him and let him know it was a friendly. He snorted with annoyance, hoping he would be able to fight the bird and burn its carcass to nothing.

The Fearow slowed its speed down and hovered above us, giving us a few gusts of wind to the face, almost having Charizard send a stream of flame to its face, but pulling the reigns against his neck he settled down, only to have smoke pour out of his nose in disgust and annoyance.

Attached to the bird's leg was a rolled up piece of parchment, I cut the string and unrolled it as the bird again flapped its mighty wings and flew off back towards Viridian.

I read the note once and had to re read it just to be sure there was not a mistake, there couldn't be though, it was signed by the Lieutenant himself. I threw the note to the wind and spurred Charizard

"Charizard! To Pewter city, and make it fast!" I said harshly.

"**CHAARRRRR!" **He bellowed, flapping his wings once and nearly breaking the sound barrier as we flew northwest towards the City Of Stone that was now apparently under siege.

Pewter City.

"Fuck!" I swore as the wind slammed against my face, I knew I shouldn't have left today, things were too quiet and now Flints hometown was under attack. Knowing him he would be the first one there headed towards his family's house. It was strange that the Johtans even got to Pewter without heading through Viridian, let alone the Indigo Plateau. Although the Plateau was a constant war zone we never managed to lose it, we kept hold of the stronghold, but at great costs. Past that you had Viridian, Viridian Forest and then Pewter and too my knowledge there was no other way to get to the city. I cursed again as I spurred Charizard more trying to push the lizard to his fullest extent.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty minutes.

The time kept ticking and I kept pushing Charizard to his fullest speed until I could finally see Viridian Forest's tree top.

"Almost there buddy!" I screamed to him, getting a roar in return as his tremendous wings flapped viciously against the wind, almost as if he was cutting it with his wings. And that's when I saw it, a funnel of smoke rising and increasing in size, the smell of fire and burning plagued my nostrils. I grabbed a bandanna Yellow had given me a few months back, adorned in Pikachus, not really my style if you asked me but it did it's job with smoke and gas. I tied it around my neck and placed it over my nose to help with the fumes and smoke. I considered it my good luck charm and lord knows it's helped me out more times than not.

I reached the final outskirts of Viridian Forest and pulled out my binoculars only to witnessed in horror the scene before me. People running and screaming, some being trampled by Pokémon and other being torn apart by the horrendous beasts. Trainers commanding their Pokémon into battle against the Johto forces. A good few miles to my right I spotted on an open plain where I could see the Kanto flag snapping in the wind proudly. It was alive with Nurses Chanseys running to and from tents carrying either Humans or Pokémon that were too injured or some, sad to say, no longer having any life in them to continue on. I motioned for Charizard to land by the camp and recalled him into his Pokeball and sprinted towards the commanders tent, hoping to find out some more information on this tragic event but was stopped short from a vicious tremor that knocked me on my ass. I looked towards the main tent to see the rest of my squad running out with as much surprise on their face as me. I grabbed Charizards Pokeball again and released it into the air, hoping onto his back just as he fazed back into reality

"To the skies!" I commanded, getting about fifty feet above ground in a matter of seconds. I pulled out my binoculars again and scanned the battlefield to see what the cause of that fissure was and put an end to the possible Pokémon and Trainer who caused it until my eyes focused on a most unbelievable sight

"Fuck. . ."

I lowered the binoculars seeing how I didn't need to use them to figure out what made that tremor. In the heart of Pewter was a towering silver Steelix squaring off against a battle hardened Onix, assuming it was Flints, I had hope he knew what he was doing and that the attack wouldn't cloud his fighting skill. To my left an Aerodactyl came into view harboring a golden haired woman.

"I can only assume that's Flint?" I asked pulling down my bandanna and looking to my left to see Yellow

"Yeah, when we got the call he was here within minutes" She said sullenly, voice littered with sadness. She knew all too well an invasion in a hometown was unbearable. I pulled my bandanna up and gave her a quick wink and a hidden smirk, not sure if she saw it but probably knew that trademark of mine already

"Well what are we waiting for?" I spurred Charizard who gave a deafening roar and flapped his wings, descending onto the town below and followed quickly by Yellow, each of our Pokémon spewing attacks from their mouths onto the opposing Pokémon and Trainers below giving howls of pain and screams of terror as they looked up and saw the fiery demise they were about to receive. We both flew low to the ground, helping out as we made our way to the two gigantic snake like Pokémon. Charizard sometimes snapping down on the heads of trainers and Aerodactly grabbing Pokémon with his feet and throwing them against houses, boulders or tearing them apart with his claws.

We rounded a corner to see a the two giant Pokémon locked in combat, both wrapped up in each other, trying to best the other and slam them to the ground below. I pressed the comm link in my ear

"Flint, me and Yellow are here with Aero and Big L. We're going to flank the Steelix from the back so be on your guard" The little piece of plastic buzzing with small static

"Hurry Ash, I'm not sure how much longer my Onix can last"

"Alright Yellow, we're going to take this mother fucker down. I'll come in from behind with a Flamethrower while you cast Sunny Day, then you'll come from his right side while he's distracted and catch him off guard with a Fire Blast"

"Got it" She said, flying off to her position as I climbed the skies.

"Alright bud, let's take this bastard down"

With a nod of agreement we began our ascent to the skies, hopeful not to catch the eye of the Trainer atop Steelix or any other Trainers in the city.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Ready!" With those words the sky opened up and the heat intensified. I had to shield my eyes from the Steelix below as the light beamed off his steel body and temporarily blinded me. "Now! Attack!"

Charizard plummeted down and released a powerful Flamethrower atop the Sleelix's head, averting his attention from the Onix to me and letting out a Screech attack. I pulled on Charizard's reigns to make a hard left as the Steelix snapped it's enormous gator like jaws on our previous position, letting out a loud clap that sent shivers down my spine. Flint took advantage of this and ordered his Onix to attack the Steelix. Onix opened it's mouth wide and crunched down unto the Pokemon's neck area, having the Steel Pokémon release a loud screech in pain. I took this opportunity and made a bee line for the back of the Pokemon's head.

"Charizard! Now!" The lizard Pokémon let loose a stream of fire and a small line of lava like substance onto the skull of Steelix repeatedly until it made a portion of his head melt to form a liquid lava state. The Pokémon screeched in pain as it threw its head violently, letting it's cariums liquid goo fall upon the trainer. Screaming with pain and terror the trainer was disintegrated, only leaving his lower body and leg's strapped in, and then on cue, Yellow came from the beasts right side and executed a Fire Blast that melted the rest of its head, having the liquid state fall unto the Pokémon brain andkilling it on the spot. The large snake Pokémon collapsed onto the ground creating another tremor throughout the city.

I took a deep breath as I patted and rubbed Charizards side

"That was close buddy" But the moment was short-lived as a Hyper Beam shot through a building straight towards me and Charizard

"Shit!" I pulled the reigns and narrowly escaped the beam of energy, looking down to see who shot the powerful attack and noticing a glistening Tyranitar standing its ground by the now destroyed Pokecenter. I was moments away from issuing an order when I saw another Hyper Beam slam into the Tyranitar and trainer nearby, destroying them into oblivion and leaving a small crater littered with green and red parts of the Pokémonand trainer alike.

"You owe me one for that Red" I heard a familiar voice say over the comm, smiling as I pulled up my bandanna and saw Yellow glide by on her Aerodactyl pointing at me and hearing her voice over the comm yet again

"Cute bandanna" She said in a teasing notion. I laughed into the comm mockingly only to get another buzz.

"Can it love birds, we need to stay focused. The town may be stable now, but we need to sweep through the city and take out the rest of the Johto forces." Lieutenant Surge's voiced boomed as he ran through the streets with his Electabuzz, issuing out commands left and right.

"Yes sir" Yellow and I said in unison.

I was about to pull the reigns again when all of a sudden, I couldn't move. My mind went blank and my senses went numb, I couldn't think and stopped breathing. It was then Charizard took a sharp plummet to the earth, my vision and hearing fading uncontrollably. I could only hear feint screams and calls of my name until I finally felt a hard precense on my back. Charizard and I hit a hillside fairly hard, him hitting it with his side, slamming me into the ground and knocking the air out of my lungs. My gues was that we fell guess we fell from at least twenty feet, Charizard getting the most damage than me.

I bobbled my head, but could barely keep it up and relaxed as it slammed back onto the ground, rolling from side to side until I noticed a lone figure standing next to what seemed like an overgrown dog, its yellow body looking identical to the sun and its purple mane flowing in the wind, its tail was blue and looked like a thunderbolt ending with a star as it's tip, its whole body being licked with sparks of electricity.

The Pokémon looked fairly familiar and yet so alien to me.

I looked up and saw a familiar shadow descending down unto me but my vision kept going in and out until finally. . .

I blacked out.

**A/N: And here is the second chapter! Thank you all for continuing to read and support this story! I have many surprises for you folks so stick around!**

**Favorite, Follow and Review**


	3. Determination

_I sat in front of the mirror looking at myself, not sure if that was really me. All the make up, the outfits I wore day in and day out, sitting on my ass for eight hours a day at a dead end job that paid me mediocre amounts of money. I sighed as I took my earrings off and began wiping my face with a wet cloth to get the make up off and then grabbing my brush to run it through my hair. At the end of the day I couldn't complain though, I had my little Hibiki and was blessed to have a wonderful child like him to call my own. It was rather funny how his father before him had a nickname associated with color, but the feelings soon turned to sorrow as I thought about him and how I missed him dearly each and every day. I was always asked about being a single mother and how hard it was to maintain me and my sons life, and each and every time I'd tell them that we manage. Truth be told I just have no need for another man in my life, no one could ever fill the gap that was left by him, and only he had the rights to my heart_

_"MOOOMMMMM!" The familiar shrill shriek of my new name echoing through hallway of the small house, snapping me back into reality_

_"Coming sweetie" I called back, brushing out the rest of my hair and changing into my night gown_

_I walked out of the bathroom to see a child of seven years standing in my doorway, holding a blanket and jumping up and down. I smiled as the sight warmed my heart and soul, seeing this little boy so eagerly too see me night and day and love me with all his being. Being a mother was the greatest gift life had given me, especially seeing as I found out the news in the most dreaded times of the Kanto and Johto regions._

_"Mom! It's story time! You promised that you would finish it!" He said, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows and giving me a fake, but almost believable glare. I returned the glare and raised an eyebrow towards him, taunting him to go on and receive the punishment he would so righteously deserve. But the glare stopped and his face softened, instead giving me the biggest puppy dogs eyes the world has ever seen and for added measure, a puffed out lip._

_"Well, if you promise to behave, I suppose I can tell you a little bit more of the story"_

_Before I could finish my sentence the little boy bombarded past me and dove onto my bed, making a mess of the neatly placed pieces of furniture. I shook my head and let out a sigh, thanking the lord I didn't have twins seeing how this little monster behaved from time to time._

_"Now, where did I leave off last time? Oh yes!"_

_-flashforward end-_

My eyes shot open, pain washing over my body like a sea of needles, pricking my body at every possibility. I let out a loud groan and hoarse cough before a small gentle hand was placed on my forehead telling me to lay back down and to relax, being polite but forceful about it. I asked about my charizard, coming out more like a whimper than a question but was informed that Charizard was in intensive care and that if anything happened I would be awoken, but for now i had to 'relax'. Relax? How could I relax at a time like this?! I have no idea what the hell just happened and for all I know my Charizard could be in serious trouble! I have to get out of here, I have to get up and search for the asshole who did this to me and my Pokemon and personally ensure that he was struck down by my might. I tried to move my legs, no luck. I tried to move my arms, no luck again. I was temporarily paralyzed and started to go in and out of reality, my breathing got low and my thoughts slowed to that of a Metapods speed.

Before I knew it I was passed out yet again.

While I was passed out I had one of the most vivd dreams of my life, almost as if it were true.

In my dream I was hovering above a figure that was standing on a ledge with his cape lightly blowing along with the winds. The snow was falling heavily and covering his body in white frost, only to be blown away by the winds again, the process would then repeat itself again and again. The figure still stood there through the harsh conditions, staring out into the black night, not showing any signs of fatigue or having problems with the shrill cold. Time flew by as I saw the sun begin to peak up over the mountains on the horizon, creeping ever so slowly on the stone behind him, finally I would see who this person was and somehow make sense of this dream. But as soon as the sun hit the tip of his hood, he vanished. His body become one with the wind and snow, almost as if disintegrating into smoke and blowing away and being lost forever. Time moved ever so fast and before I knew it the night came again, and sure enough he'd appear. Standing and watching, almost as if waiting for something . . . . . or someone.

I awoke to soft words entering my ear canals, telling me to try and stand and walk. I could only listen and go with the flow on this one as a pair of hands grasped me underneath the arms and gently raised my upper body so I was in a sitting position. The lights blinded me and my head hurt as though I had a concussion, wouldn't surprise me if I did after the fall I had. My eyes adjusted to the light and I surveyed the room, noticing small machines and cots littering the room, some empty and some not. I cocked my head to the side and saw a worn out Nurse joy with bags under her eyes, most likely exhausted after the battle which ensued today, or was it yesterday? I gave her a light smile and scooted over, holding myself up and telling her I would be alright. She let out a small sigh of relief and gave me a small bow before heading off to another patient a few feet from me. I was stretching out my limbs and joints when a familiar face entered the room, spotting me quickly and motioning for me to come and with great haste.

Lt. Surge was standing in the doorway, speaking into his comm with angst and annoyance, motioning with his hand for me to come again, this time not as politely as before. With haste I stood up and did a quick stretch, shrugging off the small aches and pains my body had and walked past a few cots with figures fully covered witha thin sheet, some bloodied and some not. Surge was already halfway down the hall now yelling and swearing at the person on the other side of the comm by the time I got to the door.

I did my best to follow him, but my body making me a tad slow and I nearly lost him a few times. I turned the corner to see him holding a door open, not screaming into the comm anymore but instead yelling inside the room. Whoever he was pissed at was in that room, and I sure as hell did not want to be stuck in the middle of all of that, after going through a traumatic experience earlier today I just wanted to get back out on the field and decimate the ones who put me and my Pokemon through this pain.

As I walked into the room my ears rang and my head pounded. There was a round table sitting about twelve people, all screaming, yelling and pointing fingers at each other. I couldn't make heads or tails about on what either of them were saying, it was all just a jumbled cluster fuck of noise that attacked me and rendered me useless in a way. I took a few steps into the room and it went silent, only to have a few mumbles spark up again, increasing in size until the shouting continued after a short break. Surge grasped my shoulder and lead me to the table, my nostrils filling with smoke from the littered cigarettes around the room.

"Ah, Red my boy, good to see you" Said a familiar voice, I turned to see Professor Oak walking towards me. He definitely had aged horribly these past few years, his hair colored a pure white and the wrinkles around his face become deeper and darker, as if he had aged twenty years rather than ten. I was shocked to say the least to see him here but didn't find it too surprising in times like these. I gave him a nod and a firm handshake as we stood there in an awkward situation, neither of us knowing what to do until the Professor stepped forward and embraced me in a hug as if I had died and returned to the living.

"It's really good to see you Red" He said, pulling me under his shoulder "I need to have a talk with you" booming his voice over the others in the room and stretching his hand out towards the very door I had just entered.

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but anything to get out of this room of screaming adults sounded heavenly. I took one more glance at the men, figuring they were scientist or researchers by the way they were dressed and noticed a large piece of paper in the middle of the table, somewhat covered by other pieces of paper and other littered objects, but what caught my eye were the drawings on it. There were three beasts on the parchment, crudely drawn but judging from the screams and yells they all revolved around it with words being constantly used as 'legends', 'impossible', 'dogs'. It wasn't until I felt the professors hand grasp my shoulder that I turned and followed him out with a stream of smoke hitting my face from his previous lit cigarette. Old habits never die I guess.

As we exited the room we both let out a quick sigh of relief, looking at each other and sharing a hardy laugh.

"How are you feeling Red? I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Placing his cigarette in his mouth again and letting it hang as he slid his hands into his pockets

"Nothing that's going to stop me Professor."

"Exactly what I wanted to here. This way Red." Again being shuffled off to some unknown place, but I trusted the Professor and just went with the flow, yet again.

We entered a small room which Oak declared his temporary office until he returns to the Plateau, but even in his short time here his little 'office' was already in a mass heap of filth. Paper littered the desk and floor, drawings and sketches either half assed crumpled and thrown into a massively over flown waste bin. It reminded me very much of his old office in Pallet, in fact, i'm more than certain this was the same office. Without saying a word he swept his arm across the desk, clearing it of papers, pens and cigarette butts, quickly turning around and searching the floor. I stepped back a bit to let him deranged little tangent continue, hoping he would explain what was going on.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, grabbing a half crumpled piece of paper and flattened it out on the desk, tapping on it repeatedly and flashing his eyes to me and the paper. I almost wanted to just walk away, not really knowing what has gotten into the professor, but trusted my better judgment and walked towards the desk, eyeing him but eventually looking at the paper.

I immediately remembering the beast stretched onto the paper.

It's the same one that I saw upon the cliffs from earlier today, and the same beast that plunged me into this ten year, horror induced nightmare that I so desperately wanted out of. My blood began to boil just by looking at the shape and detail of this thing. I wanted to eradicate it from this earth and mother fucker who commands it.

"This Red, is a Pokemon believe it or not. It is one of Johtos legend of old, Raiku."

"..."

"It is said that there are three super natural beings of this nature, one we have already seen and know quite well about. The other two are still quite a mystery, only knowing their powers by stories retrieved from the early years of war. One goes by the name of Entei." Ravaging again for another sketch, this time pulling out two not so great drawings, but they got their point across.

"Entei is a fire type Pokemon with tremendous strength and powers who has the power to control certain types of Pokemon." Shuffling papers again to bring out one with shades of blue

"This one is Suicune, apparently it is a water Pokemon and is said to run faster on water than on land. There is barely any information as it is the fastest of the three species." Saying it with a great sigh and a run of his hands through his hair, the professor seemed exhausted, almost defeated. His words were low and he had a monotone voice that seemed to drone on with no end in sight. I wanted to help in any way possible for my old mentor, and to relieve him of the weight on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Professor, I will help in any way that I can." Placing a hand on his shoulder from across the desk, he gave me a quick smirk and gathered a few papers, handing them to me while searching through files in metal cabinets and plastic containers. I briefly looked through the papers he shoved unto my person, not making heads or tails of anything that was scribbled on them.

"Red, the favor I ask of you is a difficult one, one I wouldn't ask anyone but you." Almost regretting he even said that.

"I need you to go to the Pokemon Tower in Lavender town and catch a powerful Ghost type Pokemon. Their powers are immense and they posses the powers we need to learn more about the three 'dogs' if you will, and also be able to keep one in it's place for a long period of time for more studies." He handed me three minimized Pokeballs that were black with six large green circles all around it.

"These should help you catch one with ease. These here are called Dusk Balls, they are an experiment of mine but haven't failed me yet. They work well extraordinarily in caves and darkened places, and seeing how Lavender town is always in a dark mist they should work for you with no problems." I took them and placed them in my pack without a word.

"I would highly recommend you bring a Psychic type with you." He lit another cigarette and rubbed his eyes from being deprived of sleep and his mind running rampant of possibly anything and everything.

"Don't worry Professor, i'll bring you a powerful specimen. I shall leave tomorrow early in the morning, but for now I need to rest and prepare if you don't mind."

The professor gave me a flick of the wrist as he was already nose deep in documents and maps, mumbling to himself and frantically looking back from page to page and cursing himself and other alike. I took my leave and shut the door silently, dropping to the ground and rubbing my face repeatedly. I took my hat off and let me black hair fall over my forehead and ears, pushing it out of the way and dropping my hat on the ground.

As I stared at the completely worn hat sitting on the ground, my emotions got the better of me. I sat there and let the tears run rampant down my face. The salty tears stung my lips and dried out my cheeks. My eyes were puffy and my breath came in short gasps. I wasn't sure how long I cried for, but I only stopped when the tears could no longer come out, I was all dried up. I let out a low yawn and wiped my face of any remaining tears while grabbing my hat and brushing it off, wondering how through all these years this hat survived all of the brutalist battles life had thrown at me. It was a dark crimson now instead of the bright red of when I was a kid. I always thought that wearing made me braver and that I could face the world. Hell, sometimes I still thought that it did.

I stood up and and began walking down the halls, not sure on where they would lead me but knowing that with luck I would find somewhere to rest myself and my Pokemon. The halls seemed endless as well as my thoughts. I didn't have a clue on what I would encounter in the Pokemon Tower but I knew it would be another fight for my life, why did everything have to be this way? A gamble of life and death in the unforgiving eye of the beholder? I scoffed at that idea, hoping whatever 'pokegod' that did this would rot in hell for all eternity.

I walked out of the Pewter City headquarters and was bombarded by 'fresh air'. Well, as fresh as it would get in these parts I suppose. The air stunk of smoke, burning wood and a hint of blood, but it was still better than the cramped spaces of the base. I stood outside for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the setting sky before heading in, only to see the familiar head of yellow as I pushed through the heavy doors of the base. She looked frantic and worried, her eyes red and as puffy as mine, spotting me and freezing on the spot. Her emotions spoke louder than her actions, her breaths became faster and her eyes began to water again. She sprinted towards me and engulfed me in a mighty hug and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I patted and rubbed her back while she stifled back tears, grasping onto my shirt. This is the most affectionate I have ever seen her, sure, we've had our times together and I've had my close calls, but nothing to this extent. Too be honest I wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, I just kept rubbing her back telling her it would be ok, and that I in turn was ok.

She kept rubbing her head telling me no repeatedly. Apparently everything I was saying wasn't good enough for her and she needed something more than just a few simple words. With a quick pull of my shirt our lips touched just barely, pulling me in with a little more force until they met with full force. She pulled away and placed her forehead againt my neck and leaving small wet kisses before walking away, pulling at my arms as if asking me to follow. Without hesitation I agreed and followed her through halls and a few doorways until we reached a solitary room with one bed, bathroom, shower and kitchen. It resembled a tiny apartment and was coincidently Yellow's residence in Pewter. With a swift kick to the door she locked it twice, not wanting to be disturbed. Usually these things didn't go down like this what so ever, it was always a little quickie here and there and some fooling around when the moment arose. But looking at her now I could tell things were different, I was different.

My heart fluttered as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side, revealing a black sports bra. She pulled me close and locked our lips in place yet again as she undid her belt, swaying her hips side to side as she scooted her pants down until they fell to her ankles. I caressed her hips with my hands and pulled them close until her hands fluttered to my belt, unfastening it with great haste and want which I didn't deny her. I pulled my shirt from over my head while she unbuttoned my pants and slide them down. I stepped out of my pants and reached my hands around her butt and scooping her up into my arms. I led her to the bed and laid her down, the passion of our kiss intensifying, our hips grinding, and the moans increasing in volume.

...

...

I awoke the next day in an unfamiliar atmosphere, but quickly felt the warmth of another body snuggled close to me. My eyes fluttered for a bit adjusting to the new room and the stray light hitting me directly in the face. I mumbled a small curse as I hated when the blinds had that god damn crack in them that always seemed to hit me straight in the face no matter my position. I cocked my head to the side and was surprised to see a head of hair as radiant as the sun. I smiled heartily and kissed her forehead, getting a slight stir from the sleeping beauty. I slowly and carefully raised her hand and slipped out from underneath her, tip toeing to the bathroom to wash my face. I ran the sink and splashed my face with cold water, instantly waking up and getting the sleep out of my system, only to have a pair of hands wrap around my chest and a small patch of blond hair peaking over my shoulder. I smiled and turned around to see a half asleep Yellow rubbing her eyes and giving me a shy smile. She was sporting my shirt that was just a tad bit larger than her, reaching down to the middle of her underwear

I kissed her forehead as she laid it against my chest. Last night was an extraordinary one, the passion between us intensifying with each passing hour, we barely had enough time to sleep as we were too busy with eachother.

I pulled back a little, rubbing her arm and then caressing her cheek, letting her know that it was time for me to go, but promising her that I would return for her, safe and sound. The look in her eyes wasn't one of sadness or remorse, but of fear and worry. She knew there was a possibility I wouldn't return and that's what made last night so, well, special. I promised that when I returned we could explore further into our newfound 'relationship', but at the moment I couldn't be thinking such thoughts, I had to focus on the task ahead.

I grabbed my pants and belt slipping it through the loops and then strapped my boots as tight as I could. Yellow handed me my trainers belt as I put my shirt on and threw a coat on, knowing that in these early hours and at high velocities the air at high altitudes would be horrendous and being sick was not on the agenda. With a small kiss and rub of my cheek I gave Yellow a final farewell, walking out of the room and down the hallway towards the front of the building. I stopped before I rounded the corner, looking back to see her leaning in the doorway, like a wife wishing her husband goodbye as he leaves for work, I gave her a small wave and headed down the halls towards the armory and entrance.

I pushed open the great metal doors and my nostrils were instantly filled with the scent of wood burning like last night. It reminded me of camping out and having a mighty bonfire to keep warm. To my left was a guard hailing me.

"What can I do for you?"

"Delivery from Nurse Joy sir." He saluted as he held out a rugged Pokeball. I took it hastily and closed my eyes with relief. It was good to know that Charizard was well enough to make the trip. I thanked the mand and continued on my way.

I took another hundred steps from the building and grabbed his Pokeball from my belt, throwing it and releasing Charizard. I walked up to him and rubbed his long dragon like face, patting his forehead and scratching underneath his chin

"How you feeling buddy?" Rubbing his forehead continuously and getting a slight bump to the chest and a low growl, which was his playful way of telling me he was alright.

"Good, you ready to fly?"

He stretched his wings out and gave a mighty flap, sending dirt and debris flying into a frenzied small cyclone. It always surprised me to see how much of a fighter he was and how even though he takes most of the battles and most of the damage, he still came out the victor. He's amassed his amount of scars and battle wounds throughout the years, each with there own story as well as mine. I stroked his wing as I crouched beneath it and made my way to his saddle, feeling more at home when I was strapped in here than anywhere else.

I climbed on top of Charizard and strapped my legs in, patting Charizards side to let him know I was all ready to go. With a mighty roar and a plume of smoke followed by a large funnel of flames he gave one great stroke of his wings and was airborne. We climbed a couple dozen feet until I motioned for him to stop, giving him the direction towards Lavender town.

We flew for hours on end, my thighs chaffed from rubbing against the saddle and my hands coarse from grasping onto the reigns. The clouds became thicker and the eery sense of danger seeped deep down into my bones as I could make out a few shadows of buildings, ranging from small to large and at the edge of the city came the grandest of all. The Pokemon Tower.

I commanded Charizard to land on the outskirts of the building, and landed with a tremendous thud, almost like a small quake. I thanked him for his services and returned him to his Pokeball, giving him a well deserved rest after flying for great lengths. I grabbed another one from my belt and let it drop from my hands. The pokeball exploded into a wonderful flash of white and red, having a feline type beast phase into view. It's skin was a light purple and it had a red gem in the middle of it's forehead which was used for enhancing it's psychic type attacks. It's tail was split and it almost looked like it had a wild set of sideburns coming from beneath it's ears.

I knelt down and rubbed the Espeons head, getting a light purr from the Pokemon as he walked around my legs and zigzagged through them, rubbing up against my legs as it stared at me. I looked upon the dreadful building, knowing this would be a horrendous fight but having the up most faith in my Pokemon. I looked down at the now sitting Espeon whose look was nearly the same as mine.

Determined.


End file.
